


Sent/Received

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Lovesick Mess [7]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Masturbation, Romance, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Akira loves you. Akira misses you. Akira texts you videos and pictures at inappropriate times of him doing inappropriate things.





	Sent/Received

**Author's Note:**

> HOT
> 
> DAMN
> 
> IT'S BEEN A SOLID YEAR SINCE OUR LOVELY CRYBABY MADE HIS RETURN--BLESSINGS!!! BE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> _hotdiodick asked: I'm a lovesick fuck. - DVCB Akira sees you off on a road trip with the rest of your family and doesn't hide his lust from you. While you're away, he sends numerous texts and videos of him pleasuring himself nunerous times a day as he thinks of you._

Thinking of you.

A simple but utterly meaningful sentiment when lovers were separated by distance and varying hours in the day. When texted alongside a carefully selected image–usually something that bore noteworthy significance–there was nothing that made the heart swell and yearn more for their most cherished darling.

However, context mattered most, and certainly came into play as you glanced at your phone screen, your face hot and red as your thighs were made to press tightly together.

A simple text from your boyfriend.

The sweet, little sentiment of “Thinking of you” was joined by a video of him jerking off in his bed, his hand clutching onto the now sullied material of your panties while he desperately rutted his cock against the fabric.

Certainly, you were always happy to receive messages from Akira, especially while you were away to attend the wedding of your cousin.

You just wished that he didn’t text such pleasantly vulgar material to you during the wedding reception.

As soon as the message preview popped up on your phone, you knew you had to excuse yourself.

While you were riding off the adrenaline of winning the bouquet toss and with the added high of receiving yet another naughty visual from Akira, it didn’t stop you from proceeding to call him up as soon as you stepped out into the ornate garden area right outside of the banquet hall.

Still, his behavior was to be expected.

Though he wished you well and asked to see you in your formal garb, he was weeping profusely while he clung to you prior to your departure, far too attached to easily let go.

However, as tenderhearted as your boyfriend was, so was his penchant for utmost devilry.

Again, his behavior was to be expected.

Just looking at your text history from the past week during your departure was all that there was to say. Filthy messages of the fantasies plaguing his thoughts during your absence, enticing and seductive images of him staring seductively into the camera while shirtless and his tongue peeking from his mouth, and now this.

It didn’t help when his messages timed directly when you were out with family–that was to say, the absolute worst time for him to do so. Time zones and all, it wouldn’t stop him from reaching out to you, especially when your family outings were documented on your social media accounts and his craving for your attention turned to its most intense.

Precious as he was, you had gone through far too many close encounters with getting caught by your family that you needed to bring him to task this instant.

Thankfully, he picked up on the first ring.

“Hey babe! Good to hear from you!”

So chipper, so happy.

While your heart wanted to melt at the preciousness, you remained strong as you let out a huff, “Hello to you too, Akira. But you know exactly why I’m calling.”

“Oho? Do I now?” There was a mischievous chime to his tone, one that you couldn’t help but smile in response towards.

Your lips formed into a pout. “Just check your last text to me–you’ll understand.”

“Mmm don’t know what you’re talking about, baby. Maybe wanna point it out to me?”

“What? Like a screenshot?” You let out a baffled giggle. “Akira, really–you need me to screencap for you or somethin–”

While there was some semblance of lighting both from the banquet hall aesthetics and the moon above, you were taken aback when you noticed a gargantuan shadow loom from behind. Alarmed, you turned around, only to squeak as you found yourself swooped up into a pair of large, thick and muscular arms just before you were flown right up to the roof.

If the sudden take-off didn’t cause you to drop your phone, the lustful words that Akira growled against your ear as he drew you close tightly and protectively to his chest was.

“No more distance. Now’s the time for reunion.”


End file.
